Masakazu Manor
by PyroPrincess13
Summary: When called to a case of a family haunting, the tea goes into the mountains. They unravel an intricate web of secrets and feelings, and Naru and Mai's relationship escalates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost Hunt, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

"Oh. My. God." The sixteen-year-old Mai Taniyama said once she saw the giant structure.

"This place is huge!" the self-claimed miko, Ayako Matsuzaki exclaimed.

"And kinda creepy" the bassist monk Houshou Takigawa said. It was his car that the three pulled up into the driveway of a very large, very old home called Masakazu Manor. The attention-grabbing mansion was actually the site of their new case.

SPR was hired by Midori Mamori-Fujita, a married, mother-of-two therapist with a bad ghost problem. For the past fifteen years, she and her younger brother Seiichi Fujita have owned Masakazu Manor and have been haunted since the day they bought it. Midori herself had been attacked violently by the ghosts with fire and nearly been electrocuted. Seiichi, while never been actually hurt by the attacks, has been attacked none the less, and has seen the ghosts with his own eyes. The other five people in the house, the husband, the children and the staff, have all had supernatural experiences.

Takigawa parked behind the black SPR van and everyone got out of their vehicles. The narcissistic teen boss and his tall, tree-like assistant always seemed busy, and now was no exception. The emo/goth-looking two were each holding a clipboard and were discussing something to each other silently. The two came over to the rest of the team and Naru took the stand.

"The residents should all be home today, according to Dr. Mamori-Fujita" he said.

"And yes we are." The whole team turned around to the front of the house, where they saw a man in dirty jeans and a sweaty t-shirt. He didn't look too old, and his jet black hair and dark brown eyes just made him better-looking.

"Hello, I'm Kazuya Shibuya-" Naru started.

"From Shibuya Psychic Research" the man interrupted. "Glad you got here alright. I'm Seiichi Fujita, half owner of this property. Please excuse my appearance; I take care of the yard work on the weekends."

"You're excused, Fujita-san. Please let me introduce this team. My assistant-"Naru tried again.

"You probably don't want to make this speech more than once," Seiichi interrupted again. "Let me take you inside, everyone should be in the sitting room according to the time of day." He led them all into the house, whispers following behind him.

"Wow, that guys got guts" Houshou said under his breath.

"I can't believe he interrupted Naru twice in a row" Ayako whispered.

"I'm still in shock" Mai said, still a little surprised. Naru's usual air of superiority normally kept people quiet while he spoke. Not this time. Seiichi just did it twice without batting an eye. Mai immediately had some awesome respect for the guy. He took them into a room behind a gigantic staircase to a sitting room where tea was being served. In that room were two men, a woman, a teenage girl, a little girl and a maid pouring tea.

"Hey Midori, Ghostbusters is here" Seiichi introduced the team. Mai couldn't help but giggle at the joke, but no one else found it funny.

"Oh, Seiichi-sama, you should've let me get them" the maid said, stopping what she was doing.

"Don't worry, Saeko-san. I didn't put my back out opening the door for them" he said, sitting on the floor next to the teenage girl. The woman in the room rose, and motioned for the man next to her to do the same. Together, they greeted the team with handshakes and bows.

"Hello, welcome to Masakazu Manor!" the woman said, all most too enthusiastic. "You're Kazuya Shibuya, right?" she asked Houshou.

"That would be me" Naru said, to the woman's surprise.

"Wow, you sure are… young to be a business owner" she said, just like everyone else who ever hired SPR.

"Yes, I know. Allow me to introduce my team. My assistants, Mai Taniyama and Kujou Lin. Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-claimed miko, and Houshou Takigawa, a monk from Mt. Koya" Naru said, uninterrupted this time.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Midori Mamori-Fujita. This is my husband, Ryoichi Mamori" The man next to her nodded to the team and kept his mouth shut. "There are my daughters, Kaiya and Akiko" The teen, Kaiya nodded, while the little one, Akiko, didn't even look up at them. "You've met my younger brother Seiichi Fujita. And this young man in Shinichi Taro, Akiko's nanny."

"Hello" the nanny said in greeting, the only one to speak.

"Well, -Fujita" Naru said, "Please tell us why we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to say thank you for the hits and reviews! Thanks a lot! And for FallenRaindrops, yes, there will be fluff!

Chapter 2

"Yes, please everyone, sit" Midori offered. Mai went and sat on the floor next to Kaiya, the teen, who was giggling at something her uncle had said to her.

"Hello" Mai said to the teen girl. She didn't look that much younger that Mai. She defiantly wasn't older, her height told Mai that.

"Hey" Kaiya said curtly, not looking at her. Mai was a little put back by her response and turned towards Naru, who sat in a recliner across from her. The guy was there with no laptop, no notebook, nothing to write down what Midori-san was going to say. This struck Mai as odd, seeing as how he usually kept neat notes while Lin would rapidly type on his laptop, almost as if he were trying to break it.

"First of all" Mai's attention was turned away from Naru and over to Midori-san, who was the only one standing at the time besides the maid, Saeko. "I'd like to thank SPR for coming all the way out here to Masakazu to help us. You'll soon find out why we needed you here so urgently."

"Where should I begin? Well, the beginning is always good. Fifteen years ago, when my parents passed away, Seiichi and I bought this mansion together. We bought it from Genji Masakazu, the last of the Masakazu line. He had no children and though it pained him to give up his family's long-treasured home, he simply was getting too old to rake care of it by himself. Together, my brother and I got it fixed up and put it on the market. It was up for two years without a single buyer, so we decided to live in it and never go into the reality business.

"The place always gave me the creeps, from the moment we were given the deed to the house. It started out with miniscule, unimportant things, such as hearing things, figures moving out of the corner of the eye, and the occasional thing going missing now and then. Then it escalated smoothly over the years. Kaiya began getting nightmares, I started having too many accidents for them to be accidents, and Seiichi has even woken up to a strange figure in his bedroom. As if that wasn't bad enough, it became awful once Ryoichi and I got married. That's when it got very scary."

'_That's when it got scary? I'd have moved out once my brother began seeing ghosts in his bedroom!'_ was Mai's thoughts.

"The little 'pranks' became increasingly worse. We started getting physically attacked and hurt bad by them. Ryoichi has been hit, stabbed, burned, and choked by them. Kaiya's been pushed, nearly drowned, and her dreams have gotten so bad that she can barely sleep through the night anymore. Seiichi was once attacked by a chainsaw! Saeko-san has been thrown off ladders and was almost suffocated while making a bed. One of the scariest things though, Shinichi has been written on. No, not written on, _carved_ on."

"Carved on? What did it say?" Bou-san asked.

"_Disgusting people_. It just showed up on my back one day when I woke up from taking a nap" Shinichi said, playing a hand game with Akiko in his lap.

'_Disgusting people? What could that mean? And who takes a nap in their employer's home?'_ Mai wondered to herself. She looked at the male nanny who was too preoccupied with the little girl to notice the mother staring at him with an odd look on her face. She had a mixture of lust and torment on her face. Looking between the mother and the nanny-man, Mai then decided to keep a close look on the two who could possibly have something going on.

"We obviously need to start setting up. Where will our base room be?" Naru asked sitting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"In the library, Saeko-san will show you where it is. I figured you'd like to have it in there since there are so many books on the house's history in there. Which reminds me, Kaiya, go clean up your mess in there too, alright? And Seiichi, help them unload their stuff." Midori-san gave everyone their jobs to do and sat down, sipping her dainty cup of peppermint tea. She obviously wore the pants in the household.

"Come on Kai-chan, let's help the ecto-investigators unpack their bibles and holy water" Seiichi said, he and his oldest niece standing to help.

"I'll come too" Shinichi said, ready to stand and help.

"No you won't Shinichi-kun. I pay you to look after Akiko and you can't do that if you put your back out carrying some 80-kilo piece of equipment" Midori-san said, giving authority in her voice. Mai saw the way Ryoichi-san flinched and grimaced at the way she called him Shinichi-kun. She also noticed that she would rather have her tiny teenage daughter lift heavy monitors and speakers instead of the twenty-something man who could do it no problem. '_Oh yeah, those too are on my watch_' she said in her head. Kaiya then came up to her and practically pushed her out the door.

"I'm sorry about her. Other than psychology, my mother's only other talent is ordering people around" Kaiya whispered to Mai, who giggled at the comment. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Kaiya Fujita, a first-year at Kumamada High in town."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mai Taniyama, a second-year at Shibuya High." They shook hands and went outside to where Seiichi and Bou-san had most of the big heavy stuff out for the girls to take inside.

"Oi! Mai-chan! Mamori-san! Take the boxes of wires into the library for us please?" Bou-san yelled from inside the black van.

"Sure, Takigawa-san, but my name isn't Mamori, its Fujita" Kaiya corrected him as she and Mai lifted some moderately-heavy boxes.

"Like me!" Seiichi yelled like a child. Kaiya and Mai giggled as they went through the front doors.

"So Ryoichi isn't your father?" Mai asked her as they walked into the cool house from the hot sun outside.

"No way! He's Akiko's dad, not mine. My dad died before I was born" she said, and Mai felt the room get a little colder.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing it up" Mai apologized.

"Don't worry, Mai-san. I actually feel worse for you. How do you handle it? Being an orphan, having school work, a part-time job, and bills? It must be hard."

"You learn how to balance it quickly enou-" Mai stopped in mid sentence. '_How did she know that?_' "Um, Kaiya-san?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know that?" Kaiya smiled at Mai. It was a smile that told Mai she knew something that Mai probably wanted, or needed, to know.

"A little transparent birdie told me."


End file.
